Talk:The Deep (mission)
Elite mission critisism The Crusaders Since the Crusaders have taken Cavalon, they have let people into The Deep as part of their party. I am not sure if they require faction donation or whatnot, but I guess they do not--Life Infusion 21:29, 14 May 2006 (CDT) :No its a free ferry in. Theres usually someone in the international districts advertising a free ride in. (T/ ) 02:07, 19 May 2006 (CDT) One of the Taiwanese alliance is letting ppl in to the HzH Elite mission (which still doesn't have an article?) for free too, though I don't know how often they actually hold HzH. - 02:11, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :They did let me in for free and several others who asked as well. They have been holding HzH for a few days now (at least always when I checked). The article is here btw: Urgoz's Warren. --Xeeron 05:00, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::I call that a super-stub, not an article d-: - 05:02, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :::Well, I added nice pictures to the talk page =P --Xeeron 05:48, 19 May 2006 (CDT) The Gap in the page Can someone (Skuld?) look into fixing the gap at the start of the page that resulted from the ToCRight? --Karlos 21:22, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :Not seeing any gap in Firefox, I'll check it out in IE. --Rainith 21:46, 24 May 2006 (CDT) ::Yikes! That is a giant gap in IE. Does that show up in any other pages with TOCright? --Rainith 21:47, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :::Ok, fixed by moving the TOC under the cleanup tag. --Rainith 21:50, 24 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Sometimes it does in other pages (namely when people put images and then section headers after them), but I remove them as I see them. I couldn't figure out this one. --Karlos 22:51, 24 May 2006 (CDT) Formatting I cleaned it up a bit, but does anyone think its a bit table-happy? — Skuld 02:40, 1 June 2006 (CDT) Lemme get this straight - Lobby & Room 1 So, first there is a lobby where you keep getting hit by exhaustion. There are no enemies whatsoever, and no way to remove the global effect, so it's best to move on. So from the lobby you get to room 1. In room 1 there are are 4 portals, but again there are no enemies before you enter the portal? So then people would just recover from Exhaustion, and enter one of the 4 sub-smaller rooms. Or are there enemies in room 1 that you must fight while suffering from whatever left over effects you get (hopefully minimal) from the lobby, and the 4 portals only activate when you clear the enemies in room 1? - 11:00, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :Room 1 starts with the 4 chambers. the portals themselves are in the lobby. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 11:18, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :Theres no way room 1 would affect you unless you got a PUG or something or had an AFK — Skuld 01:00, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::I think you are confusing room 1 with the lobby. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:09, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :::Read it now and tell me if it's clearer. --Karlos 03:25, 14 June 2006 (CDT) ::::If the area before the four room "1"s is considered a room, might want to mark it as room 0 (or not call it a room, whichever makes more sense). - 03:48, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Your answer did not answer my question. What is or is not considered a room would be a lot more evident if you actually got to see it. But do you now know what is what? --Karlos 06:08, 14 June 2006 (CDT) Room 5 (Aspect of Failure) According to this guide on Photics.com, there are actually two spots in Room 5 where the aspect gets turned off alternately. Ab.Er.Rant 00:52, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :I can't pin point the spots, But I do remember one or two 'holes' in the aspect. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:11, 2 June 2006 (CDT) "The Gear Trick" The May 19, 2006 update fixed a problem with the game crashing when clicking on the flowers in The Deep. Although it looks more like pre-Searing Ascalon, I found this comic addressing that amusing: http://thegeartrick.tripod.com/dtf.html -- Dashface 19:39, 13 June 2006 (CDT) last chamber alternate strategy I wasn't completely sure if I read it correctly, so just want to check: # Pull the boss to one corner of the room and body block # Knock him down a few times, which will cause all 24 spawns to appear at that corner of the room. # Everyone (including bodyblockers) run away from aggro. # The boss will go back to the center of the room (this part wasn't explicitly stated, but the strategy doesn't seem to make sense otherwise) # Pull the boss from the center of the room to the opposite corner from the 24 spawns. # Bodyblock and kill. If I got it right, I think step 4 should be mentioned explicitly just to make sure readers are on the same page. Also, what is the distance from the corner of the room to the center of the room? just curious. - 03:56, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :I put in the note. It would really make a lot more sense if you actually buy Factions, get to see the areas yourself and then evaluate whether or not the walkthrough is describing things in enough details. I find your objections and requests for clarification equal to those of a player who has not made it past the Gates of Kryta that the Hell's Precipice walkthrough is not clear enough. Just not fair. --Karlos 06:10, 14 June 2006 (CDT) ::I bought it, I'm just waiting for it to show up at my doorsteps... >_> And we do have different expectations of how clear things should be. If I had received my game and played the mission, I would still find that part unclear. The only difference is then I would know the answer so I would edit the article directly, instead of asking for clarifications. - 06:13, 14 June 2006 (CDT) Map??? is there somebody somewhere already gettin a map togetherfor both elite missions, as there r also maps of the UW, FoW and SF? HJT 06:12, 21 July 2006 (CDT) Health Limit Points The article says that life stealing will also pass the point, can anyone confirm that? If it is true, then Grenth's Balance might solve the KD+spawns problem...